Millions of hamburgers and sandwiches are assembled and delivered to patrons at the thousands of restaurant and fast-food locations throughout the United States. Patrons expect custom condiments and toppings, which conventionally necessitates human input to build a custom hamburger or sandwich. Thus, hamburger and sandwich assembly is typically labor-intensive and can leave room for mishandled food and incorrect or incomplete food orders.